


The Road Better off Forgotten

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Zombie Apocalypse, not hardcore though, re uploaded, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: "It's not surviving if it's not with you.""No, it's not living if it's not with me."(Re-uploaded and sadder)





	The Road Better off Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before, perhaps a week ago, and ended up deleting it because I wasn't proud with myself. Glad to say that I'm now proud of myself with this new version of the story. If you read this when it first came out, then you would want to go to the end for the changes, but I do suggest rereading it. If you're new to this one shot, then boy I have a treat for you. Buckle up for this zombie au because it's pretty damn sad. 
> 
> It does have smut in it but it's not explicit.
> 
> With that, carry on.

Two years ago everyone would laugh and say they would survive a zombie apocalypse.

Apparently that wasn't the case.

On September 22, 2017 the first official zombie appeared and affected hundreds, and it wasn't immediate, but it wasn't slow either. America got hit worse, everyone either committed suicide, ran, or turned. It's a wasteland now.

Friends and family was gone, spirits were crushed, and a future was undetermined. It's almost ironic, how a couple of months ago Ryan would laugh while watching movies like "ZombieLand". But now, Ryan would laugh at how utterly wrong film directors portrayed zombies and the fight against them.

They're not dumb, they're not slow. They travel in herds and attack fast. So as Ryan grips the 2x4 in his hand he swings with persistence, dark blood splats on his face as the zombie's skull is cracked efficiently; Ryan doesn't blink. It's been too long fighting a useless war to do so. Ryan glances, over his shoulder he could see Shane, he's wielding a metal bat. With swift training he knocked the upcoming zombie back with the but of the bat, regain his grip and swung. The zombie's neck giving a satisfying click as it dropped dead.

Shane takes a breather and Ryan groans, walking up to the two and bludgeoning the zombie's head. Now it's satisfyingly dead.

"You thought I was going to turn on you, Bergara?" Shane teases, chuckling breathlessly as he bumped shoulders with the younger.

"In your dreams, probably." Ryan wheezes, now taking his own breather.

"Oh, I'm doing much more than just that." Shane winks at Ryan and stretches, watching happily as his boyfriend's face turned a beautiful red. Ryan then mumbles something under his breath but keeps it to himself. Shane looks around.

"We should get moving. We're in the clear for now, but that's definitely not for long." Shane said and Ryan sighs. And just like that, the moment is over and reality comes crushing down on them again. Ryan's happy demeanor fades and he looks weary once again. It breaks Shane's heart dearly to see the man like this and all he wanted to do was cuddle Ryan and pepper his face in kisses; but that will have to wait.

"Yeah, lets go." Ryan runs a bloody hand through his hair and turns on his heels, he begins walking down the abandoned road. Shane was right on his tail.

Walking down the cracked streets, looking over to what used to be a beautiful grassy plain is now dead grass, zombies, and waste. 

They made quite the distance before the adrenaline wore off, their legs sore and pounding and their weapons dragging against the concrete. It was going to be night any moment now.

"We should find some shelter." Ryan mumbles, his eyes barely open as he looks up at the sunset, they had another hour before complete darkness and they should make use of that time. 

They walked for a bit more before finding an old shed, the wood was cracked, the white paint peeling, but nonetheless it'll do. Ryan nodded at Shane before slowly opening the shed's door, rolling a can filled with marbles as it rattled. After a few moments of silence, Ryan slowly stalked into the shed, Shane followed Ryan backwards, bat firm in his hands.

Once the place was properly scouted out, the shed was big enough for the two of them but also small enough so everything was in eye view. It wasn't as secured as they would hoped so but Shane placed a chair under the entrance; so it eased the tension. Ryan found a dusty blanket in the corner and spread it out on the hard wooden floor before taking out their own blanket. Shane had placed down the small lantern, providing light in the small space. Ryan was already laying against the wooden walls, resting his legs. Ryan watched as Shane pulled out their deck of cards, a red solo cup filled with water, and a can of wet dog food. It's disgusting, of course it is, but Ryan was glad as it doesn't fancy most people's taste buds. Because even though it's disgusting it fills you and it can be found commonly.

Ryan pulled their old, dusty blanket they had for months already and pulled it over himself. "You want first watch?" Ryan asked Shane, as Shane sat down next to Ryan and got under the blanket. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll wake you up after a few games."

Ryan curls up to Shane's side, resting his head on the older's shoulder as they rationed both cup of water and dog food. Afterwards, it doesn't take long for Ryan to succumb into a restless sleep.

Shane watches Ryan for a bit before sighing, the younger man is now two times skinner than what he used to be years ago, the light in his eyes dimming every day, and his humor slowly deteriorating. Shaking his head, Shane sets up for another game of solitaire, the deck is missing an ace and a king, but Shane makes work with what he has. 

The night prolongs longer than necessary, Shane had played endless of games of solitaire that he practically knew what card was coming next. He knows he should wake Ryan now but the man looks more peaceful than he has been in a while, even with the heavy purple bags and the sucked in cheeks. Reluctantly, Shane cupped Ryan's cheek and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Ry, wake up love, your turn to watch." He whispers, voice hoarse for the hours of disuse. Nonetheless, he nuzzles his nose in Ryan's black locks as Ryan stirs and his eyelids slowly blink open, he yawns as he looks up at Shane.

"Well hello there beautiful." He flirts.

"Hello yourself, Madej." Ryan giggles, voice laced in sleep, but catching Shane's lips in a soft kiss. They tenderly kissed a few times before Shane hands Ryan the deck of cards he already shuffled for the man.

"Ooh, solitaire." Ryan tries to joke, Shane sighs softly pulling the smaller man into his lap as he wrapped his hands around Ryan's torso. His head rests on one of Ryan's shoulders as he kissed his neck.

"We'll play some goldfish when I wake up, okay?" Shane promises, becoming comfortable as his eyelids feel shut involuntarily.

"Really?" Ryan asked excitedly, Shane can hear the wide smile on Ryan's lips.

"Of course, baby." With that, Shane's hold becomes more protective.

"I love you, goodnight Shane." Ryan whispers softly, a smile still dancing on his lips.

"I love you more, goodnight Ry." And with that, Shane was out. 

When Shane wakes, as promised, they play three rounds of goldfish and each time Ryan wins. And, as a reward, Ryan gets to kiss Shane senseless. Which, in hindsight, wasn't anything to complain about. The kisses turned from light and innocent to rough and passionate. Ryan ended up straddling Shane's legs, his tongue wrestling with Shane's. Ryan's hand gripped into the back of Shane's hair as Shane's hands ran down to grip at Ryan's ass.

They were lost in each other, and for a few minutes, the apocalypse, the zombies, they didn't matter. But they both know they don't have time to do this, so, Ryan pulls away. Panting softly as his eyes are clouded with arousal, Ryan cups Shane's jaw and tilts his head upwards towards him.

"Later love." He promises, kissing Ryan's spit covered and puffy lips one more time.

"I know." Shane holds Ryan a little more, trying to savor this moment a bit more. It hinders their life, this cruel world as it is today, they barely have time together. Shane steals one more kiss before Ryan gets off his lap.

They pack everything up again and set off for another long expedition to nowhere in particular. 

 

They were ambushed, and it sounds fucking ironic due to how much noise zombies make when they're near. But these just came out of nowhere and gave Ryan and Shane a run for their money.

And won.

Ryan would be mad at himself later on, but when he turned from previously killing his own zombie, he heard Shane hiss out in pain he knew what had happened. Ryan didn't see all of it, only when Shane shoves a zombie away and cracks its skull. He jogs over to him as he's now panting. The adrenaline coursing through Shane's body deteriorating and replaced itself with pain. There's blood seeping through the cloth of his sweater and Shane's praying to any god that it isn't his. He slowly peels the hem of sleeve backwards and stares in shock at the bite mark that's now bleeding excessively.

Shane's eyes immediately looks over to Ryan who's staring at him wide eyed, staring at Shane in disbelief. Ryan drops his weapon and hurries over to Shane, eyes constantly flickering between Shane and the bite mark. The pure terror on Ryan's face makes Shane's chest tighten as he looked away shamefully.

"No." It's the first words exchanged between the two and its from Ryan's lips. Shane doesn't know what to say, hell, what do you say? Ryan's staring at Shane, eyes still in disbelief. Shane tries to say something but ends up nowhere, only a mixture of whimpers and startled noises. Ryan shakes his head and grabs Shane's hand, going back to pick up his 2x4 and begins to walk back to the shed they had found earlier.

The walk was long and quiet, nothing was said as the shed finally came into view. Shane was still trying to wrap his head around the last few hours. He was bit. He was going to turn. He was going to die. And Ryan was going to have to watch it all.

What if he turns and bites Ryan? The thought alone brings a tear to Shane's eye as he stares at the back of Ryan's head. No, he can't- he won't let that happen.

"Ry-" Shane starts, just to be cut off.

"The shed's right there, we're going to get that cleaned up so you don't get infected, okay?" Ryan forces a small smile, he says as he tries to make himself believe more than Shane.

"Ryan, we need to talk about this." Shane tries, his voice laced with worry as he chews his bottom lip.

"There's nothing to talk about, Shane, it's a wound, you'll be fine. We'll take care of it." Ryan whispers, his own voice breaking as he stares into Shane's eyes. Shane could see the hand that was interlaced with his own shaking and Shane can't do anything but nod. He wants to comfort Ryan but they're still a few minutes away from the shed and it's not the best time.

They get there shortly afterwards and Ryan wastes no time in clearing the area out and securing it with the chair. He walks Shane over to the wall they slept on and sat Shane down. Ryan went into his bag and retrieved their aid kit, causing Shane's eyebrow to rise.

"Ryan, don't waste that on me. You'll need it sometime later. Ry, please, listen to me." Shane argues, shoving the kit and Ryan away from him.

"Jesus Christ, Shane, you're bleeding! You need it right now!" And for the first time, Ryan is openly crying, fresh tears running down his face as he grips the bandages and the kit in both of his shaking hands.

"Ryan, love, listen to me. Okay? You know there is no curing this." Shane whispers, using his good hand to cradle Ryan's cheek and pull him close.

"No, no," Ryan sobs softly, "no, you're going to be fine, you have to be fine." the kit is clutched in Ryan's hands so tightly his knuckles are turning white. It breaks Shane's heart to put Ryan through this, he doesn't want to but he has to.

"Ryan." Shane whispers, trying to ground Ryan but he knows it wouldn't work. Instead, Ryan drops the kit, sobbing as he buried his head into Shane's chest. Tears flowing freely as Ryan wraps his arms around Shane's torso. Shane swallowed thickly, doing the same as he was careful of his injured arm. There's silent tears falling from Shane's eyes as the two sobbed.

After their tears stopped, Ryan becomes quiet. He was still persistent on bandaging Shane, and after a while, Shane caved in and left Ryan to his own devices. Only with the hope that it'd give Ryan some peace of mind. Ryan had ended up disinfecting it too, making Shane hiss from the pain, only to be comforted by Ryan who was soothing them both.

Ryan fished into their bag for a flannel, giving it to Shane as Shane thanks him appreciatively. And after that, the two play goldfish for the rest of the day. It lightens the mood when Ryan wins and looks up at Shane, his eyes already telling Shane what he wants. Shane bites his lower lip and nods, he told Ryan later but things had changed; and he wanted this just as badly too.

The kisses are slow and soft, their hands roam up and down each other chests and their breathing is limited by the many times they've kissed. Ryan ends up taking the lead, doing the most work. He's kissing at Shane's skin, leaving as many hickeys as he wants. He's slowly peeling off Shane's flannel and removing his own sweater.

Nothing much is said between them, it doesn't need to be. They're already conversing through their love. The soft nip of Ryan's earlobe and the rubbing of Shane's cock.

As the tip enters Ryan's body, Ryan does his best to starve his orgasm. Savoring the moments with Shane as long as he can.

By the end of it, Ryan's crying, the both of them having already came. Ryan refused to let Shane pull out and Shane puts up no argument. Ryan cried himself to sleep as Shane rubbed his back, the younger's head buried in the crook of his neck as Ryan's breath slowly evens out. And for once in a long time, Shane sleeps with him. 

 

Ryan is more peppy in the morning. They both clean themselves with an already dirty rag from last night actions, and redress. Ryan sticks to Shane like gum on the bottom of a shoe through the whole day. Keeping the conversation up with all his conspiracies and beliefs of the supernatural.

Years ago Shane would say Ryan was out of mind, and some of him still thinks he is, but for now Shane agrees and makes jokes for the demons to take him from this hell already. It makes Ryan laugh and kiss him so it's worth it. 

Later on, they meet some survivors, they were friendly enough as they looked up at the two. "Hey guys, you want to join us? We're headed up North." What Ryan can only deduce the leader says, smiling brightly at them.

Shane was about to respond but Ryan beat him to it. "Nah man, it's cool. We're just gathering supplies for our own group. Thanks though." Ryan smiled as the guy nodded.

"Best of luck then." The leader wishes.

"As so you."

And with that, the group is gone. Immediately Shane turns Ryan around, his eyes burning holes into Ryan's. "What the fuck was that?!" Shane half yells half whispers.

"What?" Ryan asked, shrugging off Shane's hand from his shoulder and replacing his own on Shane's cheek. He brought the older one close, "I have you, I don't need them." Ryan states as if it was law.

"Ryan, I won't be here for long, at least with them you wouldn't be alone." Shane argues, showing off his bite.

Ryan slaps Shane, hard enough for it to sting, Shane stares at Ryan wide eyed. "Don't fucking say that, I fucking have you for fucks sake! We're going to be fuckin fine!"

Shane stared into Ryan's eyes for a bit more, it's glossy with unleashed tears. But nonetheless, Shane nods, he swallows thickly but says nothing else.

They walk again.

 

Days became longer, Shane grows weaker. Ryan makes sure Shane eats and sleeps more. After a day, Shane quits arguing with Ryan and takes the well needed sleep even though the nightmares that awaits him wishes he stood awake. But he knows it brings peace to Ryan when he does sleep, so he endures it. And Shane's scared, he's so scared, not for him; he gave up on himself the second day he was bit, what- who- he's scared for is Ryan.

Every time Ryan does agree to sleep for a few hours, he tosses and turns, cries and weeps, and wakes up. Never sleeping for more than three hours a day nor does he eat as much.

Shane doesn't know if Ryan's more afraid of him turning or him leaving. 

 

It was a bad day, Shane threw up the little food he ate. He knows he looks sickly pale and he feels it too. As he heaves in the corner of the shed they grew to call home, Ryan comforts him. Rubbing his back as he whispers sweet nothings into Shane's ear. Shane's shaking, his mind going ten times faster, he knows it won't be long now. He doesn't know how much time he has left with Ryan, but he would be damned to gamble Ryan's life with it.

Shane turns Ryan's attention away from him once his stomach calms down, offering to play goldfish with him. Ryan agrees sadly.

They're cuddled up with one another as they play a couple of rounds of goldfish. Ryan continuously winning, and it was so worth it, seeing the smile and the glint in the smaller man's eyes makes every lost worth it. They kiss as Ryan's reward, holding each other as Ryan slowly passes out from the days with little hours of sleep.

It's his chance. Shane knows it. It's now or never. And as selfish as it is, Shane wants to stay. He wants to continue holding Ryan as long as he can. But the moment he carefully pulls away from the unconscious Ryan, is the moment he knows what he has to do.

Ryan wakes up a few times to check on Shane, but each time Shane coaxes the young man back to sleep. It breaks him however, each time Ryan does wake up, it makes him question if this is the right thing to do. But he hurls again, his stomach turning against the water he sipped on and Shane knows. He tries to organize everything into Ryan's bag, making his lighter with only a few things. Ryan would need it when he isn't here. It doesn't take long before Shane's all packed up and ready. He waits until Ryan wakes again and kisses the man one last time and tells him he loves him. Watching as Ryan's eyes close again.

Shane leaves. He couldn't look back without bursting in tears.

 

Shane walks as much as his weary body let's him, finally resting at a small abandoned drug store. He didn't even bother securing it as he fell against a wall and held himself. Sobbing as loudly as he wanted as he passed out.

 

"Shane! God, fuck, Shane!"

A voice cries and Shane wakes up slowly, he blinks as he can now feel the hands cupping his face. He's sluggish from the bite and still tired from the lack of sleep.

"Oh, thank god."

It's Ryan, his eyes are puffy and red, tears spilling from his eyes even though he had found Shane.

"Don't fucking do that, are you out of your mind?!" Ryan cries as he pushes away from Shane. He's holding himself as he cries, Ryan was shaking his head as he struggles to breathe. "I thought I fucking lost you!" He screams.

Shane realizes his mistake and sighs, pulling Ryan in and Ryan follows without protest. Shane's stomach is doing flips and flops as if it was a fish out of water. "I'm sorry." He whispers into Ryan's hair.

"N-No, don't fucking do that! I woke- I woke up and you weren't there, g-god, you weren't there! My bag was packed and yours was gone. I ran, and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran."

Shane's relieved, happy knowing Ryan is here, back in his arms. He's happy that Ryan came all the way here for him. Shane's happy knowing he wouldn't die alone. Shane's terrified knowing Ryan would now never let him leave his sight. Terrified that now he's going to turn and bite Ryan. Terrified because he's too much of a fucking coward to kill himself and Ryan would rather cut his own hand off before killing Shane. So when Ryan begs and begs for Shane to never leave him again, Shane can only agree.

They stay there holding each other for a bit longer, Ryan now calmed down and was breathing easily. Shane isn't expecting forgiveness, not from Ryan. He torn the poor man down. He doesn't deserve it, he never deserved Ryan and this was the most pressing evidence.

So when he speaks, he doesn't even trust his own voice. "Ryan," He begins, his eyes falling shut as he combs his fingers through Ryan's hair. "I'm going to turn, and it's not later, it's soon. And- and," Shane chokes up, tears falling as he looks away briefly. "and I can't turn you- I-I can't let myself hurt you." Shane's voice breaks, he's trying his best to hold back the whimpers, but fails.

Ryan shakes his head, kissing the tears away. "Shhh, we're okay, you're okay. And it doesn't matter anymore, baby. I love you so much, just focus on me and never leave me again." Ryan stares into Shane's eyes, a soft tear running over Ryan's cheek.

Ryan finds Shane's hand and grips it as Shane continues to fucking stare at him. Shane can't fucking find his voice and Ryan is shaking, gripping onto Shane as if he was the one about to fucking disappear.

Shane bites his lower lip enough to the point he can taste his own tainted blood. "Wha-What do you mean?" Shane asked and Ryan knows what Shane's hinting at. Shane's teeth were clenched and ragged breaths was leaving him.

"My leg." Ryan whispers, his lips pressing into a firm line. "It got bit on the way here."

Shane prays he heard wrong, he prays that it's just another way to comfort Shane, but nonetheless, as Shane tilts his head downwards he sees a red stain on the hem of Ryan's pants.

And Shane cries.

His eyes closing shut as his whole body shaking now, shaking his head as he holds Ryan even closer than before. He ran his fingers through Ryan's hair and shook his head over and over. Once Shane calmed down, he pulled away.

"Can I see?" Shane asked, he licked his chapped lips as he readies himself.

Ryan smiles softly, "You trying to get into my pants, Madej?" he chuckles lightly but it's empty.

"Ryan." Shane whispers and Ryan nods.

The small, "Okay." breaks Shane's heart as he slowly pulls back the denim pants, and sure enough there's a bite and it's barely bleeding anymore. Shane then ponders on how long ago was it. He ponders that if he had never ran Ryan would be okay. He ponders and ponders, and soon enough Ryan is asleep and Shane finally feels the terror seep through him as Ryan does. Shane patches the wound up with the bandages he found in the drug store.

Ryan's head is now in Shane's lap as Shane combs through Ryan's hair. Tears dried on both their faces. And it's never been so hard to breathe before.

Ryan does wake up, and a small smile is on Ryan's lips when does. Bringing Shane's head down to kiss him softly. 

The next few days is hell for the both of them, Ryan has a limp and Shane can barely keep himself upright. They still rationed food even though it was useless now, both of them would end up throwing it up at the end of the day and end back at square one.

They both try to keep positive, talking about the good times life before. Telling stupid stories of each other whilst drunk. Ryan ended up rambling about ghost and demons again and Shane wonders if they're actually real.

He guesses he'll find out soon.

 

They stop scavenging for things, knowing they wouldn't need it anyways and others would.

But, as the days went on, Shane realizes something; it's almost been a week and a half since he got bit and he's still up and walking. On average it takes a total of five days for someone to turn, Shane surpassed that deadline and it's worrying him. It's gotten to the point that Ryan looks worse than him and Shane got bit first. The younger man is sluggish, he's slow to react, he's everything that Shane's not. Well, not anymore. 

It was Ryan's idea to go back to the shed, saying he wanted "- to go back to the start." and Shane agreed wordlessly. The trek was long and hard and Ryan was leaning against Shane during the end. But they made it by sundown.

And just like before, Shane propped the chair against the door and sat next to Ryan on the old, dirty blanket. Their stuff was pushed to the side and Ryan looked up at Shane, a soft smile.

"What if I win?" He asks as he holds up the deck of cards. Shane smiles softly and nods. They play a few rounds and drink and eat as much as they could manage.

Ryan won, of course he did.

They kissed, made out, touched each other. It was slow, it was sluggish, but they both cherished it. Ryan rode Shane, pulling himself up tiredly as he pressed back down. It was short, they couldn't go on for long. But they shared endless of kisses, sweet nothings, and promises as they made it last. Once they both came, they dressed, wanting at least some dignity.

Shane looks down at Ryan who's resting on his chest. 

"You're getting better." Ryan states first, his voice weak, despondent, and overall deathly.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ryan-"

"You're immune, aren't you?"

"Nobody is immune." 

"Of course there are people immune, why do you think everybody is heading up North? Little boy got bit and the scientists that are left have him as a lab rat." 

"Ryan-"

"You're going to have to kill me so I don't bite you again, maybe you aren't immune to two bites but you damn sure are immune to one." 

"I'm not killing you." 

Ryan's silent, they both are for a few minutes before Ryan speaks again. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, I won't put that on you." 

"Ryan we're dying together, we won't turn into one of those things." 

"I won't turn into one of those things," Ryan emphasizes, "you, on the other hand, don't need to worry about turning." he finishes. 

"I'm not living without you." 

"I want you too." 

"Ry, please." Shane's voice is cracking, he's on the verge of a full breakdown. He knows he's immune, it's been too long for him not to be. But that doesn't mean he should continue to live. 

"No, you need to help them find a cure for this. So everyone and everything can go back to normal." 

"It's not worth it if I can't save you."

Ryan wheezes. "Don't be selfish Madej, other people deserves to live just as much as you think I do." 

"Ryan, baby, I love you too much to let you go by yourself." 

"And I love you too much to let you go by yourself." Ryan looks up at Shane, and just like his own, their cheeks are hills as the tears fall down. "You can survive this." 

"You once promised me forever." Ryan continues, "When we first started dating, you promised me the moon and the stars. And when this first happened, you told me we'd survive." Ryan's voice cracked. "And now, you can survive." 

"It's not surviving if it's not with you." Shane takes a shaky intake of breath.

Ryan gives Shane a sad smile as he shakes his head, "It's not living if it's not with me, but it is surviving if you go on your own." Ryan's voice is giving out on him by this point. 

Shane couldn't look at Ryan anymore, he turns his head and gasps, sobs slowly leaving him, "It's my fault." he cries out softly. 

"Shh, shh," Ryan hums, shaking his head. "don't say that. I don't care, it's neither of our faults." 

"How can you say that?" Shane questions, turning his attention back towards Ryan. "If I didn't leave that night you wouldn't have been bit and we would had found out I was immune." 

"I don't care that you ran, I don't even care that I got bit because you ran. You were scared, you were trying to protect me." Ryan's eyes are now closed, his head lulling closer to Shane's body heat. 

"I always want to protect you." Shane whispers in a broken laugh, "In those stupid haunted houses, from these damn zombies. I just want you to be okay, I need you to be okay." Shane's head is resting against Ryan's forehead. 

"Don't let me turn...," Ryan's words were, slow and dragged out, "help find the cure and don't let me turn." he had already gave up, and it was evident. 

"Okay," Shane rasps, there's nothing else he could do. He sobs quietly as he tries to listen to Ryan's slowed breathing. "okay Ry." 

"And Shane?" Ryan's voice couldn't even be classified as a whisper anymore. 

"Yeah love?"

"Ghost Ryan Madej awaits you." 

And like that, his Ryan was gone. The body limp and cold and Shane knew he only had a few seconds. The gun that was placed right next to them there and waiting. With shaky hands, Shane picked up the pistol, he pressed the head of it against Ryan's temple and with a shaky breath Shane placed one last peck on his lover's lips. 

He pulled away as soon as a growl is heard and his finger pulls back on the trigger. 

 

Shane buries Ryan behind the shed, a cross is made and the rock that holds the paper under it is clear as day.

"Ryan Madej."

They had two pictures of them before, when everything was alright with the world, one is buried with Ryan. 

And before Shane leaves he whispers, "I promise it all." to the grave before he turns on his heel and heads up North.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the old one didn't live up to my expectations so rewrote it to be sadder. There was grammar mistakes and spelling errors, and overall horrible. Hope this one is better, more raw with the emotional side.
> 
> And if not, well, I still have other works in the makings. 
> 
> Sincerely,   
> Leah.


End file.
